Electric cable connectors used in missile systems are provided with an RFI band around the inner (female) connector for snugly engaging the inner surface of the outer cable connector responsive to assembly of the cable connectors to prevent RF energy from entering the cable.
Once the missile has been placed in the field and a band failure was found to have occured, the combersome cable was shipped to a depot for repair. This necessitated that the missile be inactivated until which time the cable was repaired and received back in the field. Apparatus of the present invention permits rapid and facile replacement of the assembly in the field, this, virtually eliminating "down time" of the missile due to RFI band replacement.